One Piece: Death Blade
by Dark Si
Summary: The Death Mercenary Guild was created by a Yonkou X, they'll do the job as long as you can pay. But within this guild is a more...specialized group and this is their story. Accepting Villian OCs.
1. A Life Changing Moment

**Yeah, I decided that Death Blade need a make over and so I went a rewrote it. I hope you all like the new version of this story. **

**Chapter 1: A Life Changing Moment**

The sun was just beginning to set, it's rays giving the blood soaked sands a eerie appearance. The Saw pirates with their friends and allies had fought their toughest challenge against the Kuda clan.

Destiny sat on a outcrop of rock, her blue eyes looking over the gathering of the dead and she felt a pang in her heart knowing she was going to have to make the most difficult desicion in her life. She had no idea if it was right or wrong, she just knew it was going to be hard.

"I'm calling the crew together."

Destiny jumped at Riptide's voice and she turned to look at her older brother. "Why?" she asked.

He looked at her in cold way and it alarmed her. "I don't have to tell you," the black hybrid said. "I **aspect** you to be there."

_Why is he acting so cold?_ The silver thought. _He reminds me of Father!_

Before she could say anything Riptide turned and walked away only pausing look enough to looked back her, his normal warm brown eyes were dark and very cold. Destiny knew he was giving her a silent order and though she didn't want to obey it, she did. The First Mate keep her distance as she followed her brother and she noticed the uneasiness from the others as they slowly followed when Riptide barked his orders at them. It was then she spotted Death Root as they sat among themselves talking and immediately saw her beloved Siamon wasn't among his friends which caused her to worry. She started toward them when she felt a sudden grip on her arm stopping her and she looked to see her younger brother.

"Don't", Long advised keeping his eyes on their brother. "Riptide is too unstable and if he sees you go toward them..."

"Long, please", she said. "I have to see if Iron Shark is okay."

The copper hybrid understood his sister's concern but he knew his brother's unpredictable mood better. "I promise, we'll check on him", he said. "Right now Rip needs us."

Closing her eyes, Destiny nodded. The two siblings quickened their pace to catch up with the rest of their nakama. Riptide had led his crew to a secluded spot and he faced them.

"I have been informed by Gaff that he wishes to no longer be part of this crew", Riptide said literally glaring daggers at the kuda-shark hybrid. "I want to know who else wishes to leave."

Destiny was about to speak when their uncle Tarlong stepped forward with Chizzara. "Nephew, I think it's best if you actually disbanded the crew", he said. "It's for the best of the crew and what reason do we have to stay as pirates?"

The others nodded and murmured in agreement. Destiny's eyes were glued to Riptide as she saw him becoming more agitated as he heard the voices of his crew._ This is not going to be good._

"Traitors", he roared eyes filled with unbelievable rage.

"Riptide", Destiny said. "No one is a traitor-,"

"So says the worst one!"

Riptide's words stunned her. "What do you mean?! I have been at your side since you asked me to be First Mate!"

"Liar!" Riptide was looking at her with absolute hate. "You have challenged my authority more then once, disobeying orders!"

"Rip, you know I wasn't myself and during that time I wasn't thinking clearly!"

"Then there's your betrayal to me."

"My what?!" Destiny was dumb struck. "Rip, have you lost your frigging mind? I never have betrayed you and you know it!"

"Really? Where have you been these past months?"

"You know where I was, you idiot", Destiny screamed at him. "You know I was with Death Root!"

The tension in the air was growing thicker as both Captain and First Mate glared at one another and the whole crew started to get some distance. At that moment, Long stepped in front of his sister emerald eyes locked onto his brother's eyes.

"Brother, this has gone far enough", he said in a calm tone. "I know you're still hurting over Father's death but you have to accept the fact that he is gone."

Riptide was starting to shake as he remembered the last words Arlong spoke to him;_ Riptide, I want you to give up being a pirate, it isn't you and it never has been. You're meant to do something far better in your life. Promise me, you'll do as I have asked. _Without warning, Riptide lunged at Long driving fist into his brother's face and knocking him to the ground.

"Riptide," Destiny yelled in rage delivering a powerful round house kick to her brother sending him flying. "Are you out of mind!?"

"I'm going to kill you, you bitch" Riptide roared as he got to his feet his kiribachi at the ready.

"Bring it!" Destiny had her wologan strapped to her arms and was more then ready for a fight.

They both charged, weapons raised when...

"_Gomu Gumo no Jet Stamp!"_

The attack caught the two by surprise and completely off guard. Destiny found herself laying on the ground wondering for a moment what had just happened. Slowly she sat up and actually cringed when she saw Luffy standing not too far from, his face dark with anger. She glanced over at Riptide who was actually on his feet staring at Luffy, challenge clearly written in his eyes. Surely Riptide wasn't crazy enough to challenge the man who now declared them **his children**?

"Have you no shame", the pirate king said looking at Riptide. "Attacking your own brother and sister."

Riptide narrowed his eyes and spat. "I no longer have a sister", he said bitterly. "She is dead to me!"

His words cut into Destiny like a knife as tears welled up. Biting her lip Destiny got to her feet and just simply ran. She ran from her only family, a family she had once fought for and loved till now.

**--**--**

She had no idea how far she had gone when she finally stumbled, falling onto the sands. She laid there crying her heart out wishing what had just happened was nothing but a terrible dream. She knew it wasn't and now she was alone. She sat up becoming aware she wasn't alone and she looked over her shoulder to see Meku and Mars standing not to far from her. Meku said nothing as he turned slowly walking away as Mars helped Destiny to her feet and together they walked back to the _Goshou Musubi_, Death Root's ship.

Once aboard, Meku and Mars went off and Destiny looked at Endo who was at the moment was doing one handed handstand push ups. The one eyed merc leader saw the silver and flipped to his feet with a grin on his face. "The invitation is still open", he said.

She blinked as she looked at the man whom she thought was beyond all measures of insanity, the very same man who she had come to respect.

"So you in?"

She didn't hesitate in answering, "I'm in."

Endo clapped his hands, "Guys, we have a new member!"

Destiny turned as the rest of Death Root came out onto the deck but not all of them were there and she turned to look at Endo. "Where's Siamon?"

**--**--**

Siamon at that moment was in the process of getting drunk. The finless shark man wasn't one for goodbyes and was in the storage room where the black rum was kept. He was on his fourth or fifth barrel's worth trying to ease the pain that was tearing him up inside which wasn't going as he had hoped.

"Damn it woman," Siamon said as tears ran down his face. "Why? Why did you make me fall in love again?" He took a long swig trying to not to remember their moments together. "You had to do it, didn't you?! You had to tear that wall down, you had to make me..."

He choked back the fresh tears as old painful memories came back. Siamon's first love, Fate had been everything to him and when he asked her to marry him, she rejected him for another. Her words hurt as they echoed in his mind, "Why would I want to marry you? I don't want to be the wife of a finless shark let alone bear any children who would have the same deformity as their father!" Siamon had never thought his...condition would cause a problem until that moment. After that, he put a wall up around his heart knowing no woman would ever love or accept him. That was till Destiny tore that wall down.

She had shown him differently and he chuckled some, remembering how she gave his old love a piece of her mind.

**-Flashback- **

_"How could you hurt Siamon so much", Destiny said glaring at the older fish woman._

_Fate looked at the silver hybrid as if she was crazy. "Why is it a concern of yours?"_

_"It's my concern because you broke his heart, you cold hearted bitch!"_

_Siamon stayed out sight of the two female sharks but he could still see and hear everything. Fate was furious at the insult tried to hit Destiny who evaded the move and delivered two fast punches to older woman's face. Siamon stared in disbelief at the speed his partner had when really pissed off._

_"You hit me", Fate screamed._

_Destiny glared at her teeth bared. "You better believe I did and I'll do a lot worse", she said cracking her knuckles. "Whatever Siamon saw in you is beyond me but he was young. I'm curious though if you actually even loved him."_

_"I don't have to-,"_

_"Did you or did you not love him?"_

_"Why should I..."_

_"Yes or no?!"_

_"No, I never once loved that...freak!"_

_Siamon couldn't believe what he had just heard and he felt his heart breaking again knowing the truth. He wanted to cry knowing he had meant nothing to a woman he once loved with all his heart._

_"Why...you...lousy...I'm going to kick your ass!"_

_He saw Destiny do it, saw her give Fate what she truly deserved and he glad she was one who had done it too. He wasn't expecting what Destiny said next._

_"Siamon deserves better", she said as she stood over a bruised and bloody Fate. "He deserves a woman who really sees him as what he is, who doesn't give a damn that he was born with a birth defect or that he's finless."_

**-End Flashback-**

He realized then that Destiny had grown to actually love him and he hated himself because had been forced to give he the cold shoulder which hadn't been by choice. Mac and Elsa had found out about his relationship with Destiny only because of their zoan abilities. Siamon blamed himself because they had become secret lovers. The zoan couple weren't very happy with him having that kind of relationship with someone who way younger then him and when his money began to suddenly vanish, he had no choice but to hurt his own lover's feeling.

It hurt him when he did it and to see the look of pain in those beautiful eyes nearly killed him. Siamon wasn't surprised when Destiny asked Endo to no longer let her go with on missions with him but the insane blonde refused her request because they were a good team. So they stayed as a team though Destiny hated it. At first, he had thought it was a good and safe idea till Destiny abandoned him after the last mission landing herself in grave danger.

Butcher, the leopard shark mercenary ended up being in the same town and after seeing the silver in action decided that he would take Destiny as his woman. They were getting ready to leave when Destiny decided to run away from Siamon. Siamon wasn't in the mood for her behavior and had gone after her when he saw Butcher grab her. He nearly lost her and he still recalled that incident.

**-Flashback-**

_The sudden storm didn't help as the downpour of rain made it difficult to track Destiny and her kidnapper. Siamon had always been level headed but at that moment panic was starting to set in. He would never forgive himself if anything horrible happened to her and knowing that the other shark man who had her was the one that nearly killed drove him on._

_"Destiny", he yelled praying she heard him over the storm. Again and again he yelled for her hoping she would answer him._

_"SIAMON!"_

_Her voice rang out clearly and he detected her fear. Following the direction her voice came from, Siamon saw her struggling and fighting with Butcher. The other mercenary had grown angry and he brought a fist down. Siamon saw violet when he saw Destiny's head strike a rock and with his blade drawn he launched an attack. Butcher never knew what hit him as Siamon cut him down. Destiny lay unmoving as he dropped to his knees taking her into his arms burying his face against her neck._

_"Des", he whispered. "Bright Eyes, open your eyes. Please."_

_He felt her stir and relief filled him when she slowly opened her eyes looking up at him. She pulled away from him eyes flashed with pain and anger. "You saved me", she said. "Why? Why do you even care!?"_

_At that moment he no longer cared if Elsa and Mac took all his money he had to tell Destiny the truth. If only she would listen that is. She had gotten to her feet starting to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back it his arms. He saw the fire in her eyes and that made him love her even. "Damn it, woman," he said. "Because I love you!" _

_She looked at him never especting him to say that. "Si..?"_

_"I would sooner die if I lost you", he said leaning down till their foreheads touched. "Tell me you feel the same, Destiny."_

_He knew she did but he wanted to hear her say it, wanted to hear those words come her. "I love you too, Siamon", she said beginning to cry. "I wanted to tell you but..."_

_He wrapped his arms around holding her close to his own body. "It doesn't matter now," he whispered. "All that matter now is us."_

**-End Flashback-**

Siamon swallowed the last drop of rum from the bottle that was in his hand before staggering and grabbing another. "Should...ave (hic) known b...better." He slurred as he head off to his room.

A few seconds later Endo emerged from the wood. The wood man had never seen his best friend drunk and though he was going to Siamon the good news, he decided not to. Endo did grin as a insane idea formed in his mind.

**A day later...**

Siamon groaned as he slowly woke up. "My head..." The fish man moaned as he headed to the bathroom. Moments later he came out dreading the thought of facing his family and knowing a certain silver beauty would no longer be there made him feel ten times worse. It was then that he noticed the was of his room and a mixture of disgust and rage was on his face. Plastered on the walls were posters of a very naughty and nasty nature something he didn't need at that moment.

"Endo!" Siamon was trembling with absolute rage as he tore every one of those posters down. His captain's little joke had gone too far and the heart broken shark man swore to kill with his own hands.

**--**-- **

Destiny was sitting with the her new nakama eating breakfast and listening to Razz complain about last night's poker came. " 'ou should 'ave told us dat 'ou knew 'ow ta play poker."

The silver hybrid smirked. "You didn't ask so quit your belly aching, Razz."

Kazuya laughed, "She got you there, Razz!"

The musician gave his friend the finger only to smacked in the head by Elsa. "Vhat dat's for, Elsa?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Shan doesn't like you doing that in front of Shenna." The rabbit zoan said.

"ENDO!!!"

Destiny looked up as Siamon burst into the room, murder clearly written on his face. She was on her feet just as golden eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey Si, we have a new member!"

Siamon had froze as Destiny moved from the table and approached him. "Tetsu?" She whispered before she carressed his face.

Before everyone's eyes Siamon fainted.

"Guess he didn't"t get enough sleep...now everyone stay where you..." Endo paused and pulled something out of his pocket. "...I'm going to draw on his face!"

Destiny got between her lover and the insane blonde. "Endo..." She growled a warning.

Endo being Endo quickly drew a moustache on her then phased threw the floor...popping up behind her, drawing glasses and a beard on Siamon and fusing back into the wood to go to a unknown part of the ship. Destiny was angry and embarrassed and it didn't help that her best friend, Shena was cracking up in the background._ I'm going to kill him for this, _She thought as Shan hushed her daughter and went to get the smelling salt while Destiny went and washed the marker moustache off.

With a grumbling Mac's help, Siamon was taken back to his room followed by Shan and Destiny who was waited outside the room. Shan waved the smelling salt under Siamon's nose bringing him slowly around as Mac took pictures of his 'marker face'. The bear zoan grinned knowing Elsa would be using them for blackmail later on. Besides the main event was yet to start. Siamon moaned as he started to come to and Mac hide the camera.

"S-Shan?" Siamon said before spotting Mac. "What are you doing here you overstuffed animal?"

Mac grinned, "Helping out."

"Mac. Shan. I would like to speak to Siamon. Alone."

Siamon swallowed nervously and for good reason. Destiny was tossing the empty black rum from one hand to another and she had _that look_, a look that was known by all angry girlfriends. "Destiny, I can explain". He said as their two crew mates left.

"Really", she said giving him a glare that made Siamon sweat drop out of fear. "Then explain it, Siamon Tragto."

Siamon knew he was deep shit with Destiny especially when she said his whole name. "I...that is..." He let out a yell ducking the bottle that was hurled at him. "Damn it woman! You nearly hit me!"

"Not yet I haven't!" The angry silver cracked her knuckles.

The finless shark man did a mad dash to the bathroom only to be cut off by the silver hybrid. "Bright Eyes, I can't take good byes." Siamon said hastily. "I didn't know-," Destiny didn't let him finish.

Unknown to the two sharks, Mac had returned and after quietly opening the door took pictures of Destiny literally beating the tar out Siamon. The bear zoan wasn't doing it for black mail, no sir. He was doing it because Endo had paid him to take pictures of Siamon getting beat up especially when he knew Destiny was going to be really pissed about it.

**--**--**

Siamon hissed in pain as he allowed Destiny to put the ice pack against his swollen eye. He sat on the edge of the bed hurting like hell as his once pissed girlfriend was now fussing over him. "You're a strange woman, you know that?"

Destiny looked at him in a innocent manner. "What do you mean?"

"You get pissed at me beat the living shit out of me and now you're babying me." Siamon said with a sigh. "Arlong might have been your father but hell, you're your mother's daughter!"

"That isn't what she said." Destiny said.

Siamon looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Mother said I was more like Belle-mere when I got angry." Destiny explained. "We never knew her and yet Mother always found a part of her in us. It's so...strange. Riptide was fearless and ready to protect those in need. Long has the uncanibility to cook always knowing what ingredients would make something better."

"And you?"

"Belle-mere's temper." Destiny replied. "Which lately has been getting me in trouble."

Siamon chuckled causing her to look at him slightly annoyed. "That isn't all bad." He grinned in such a way that made his woman blush. "I find that part of you utterly attractive."

"If I didn't know better, I would say you're hitting on me."

The second in command of Death Root roared with laughter. "Guilty as charged." He said winking at her with his good eye before pulling her to him.

Destiny gave a small squeak as she found herself laying on the bed looking up at him.

"Bright Eyes..."

She felt her cheeks flush "Tetsu..." He was such a charmer and a good flirter no wonder he had so many past lovers. Destiny knew though his heart belonged to her and her only.

Siamon rested his forehead against hers as he held her close to him. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too",

Destiny smiled as Siamon kissed her deeply and passionately. She knew was no longer alone not now, not ever.

**I know this chapter seemed a little blah and had a flashback or two but I had to establish a change in Destiny's life. I know the opening is different from what I originally had and I hated how I had the old one started. i know some of you will have questions and I can say the answers will be found in the planned sequel of Saw Pirates. I can not say when the sequel will be coming out since I am still working on Saw Pirates. If you do have questions you can either leave them in the review or PM me and I'll answer them. If you're also new and are unfamiliar with Death Root, check out Dude of Doom's stories. Also I am looking for OCs for the villians. They be pirates or other mercenaries, whatever as long as they are bad. So please leave a review. **


	2. Kanemeate

**Chapter 2: Kanemeate**

"There it is, Saber," Destiny said as leaned forward to scratch between the saber tooth's ears. "Ne O Haru Island. Been awhile since we last visited, huh?"

Saber had grown into a giant cat and was half the size of Pan the giant panda but he was magnificent in looks. His head down to his powerful shoulders was a dark chestnut color while the rest of him was a tawny gold color. He turned his head to look at his friend as green-yellow eyes seem to twinkled in amusement and he gave a throaty rumble.

Having raised him from a cub Destiny actually understood him. "Sab, it wasn't that long."

He gave her a look that read, _Who are you kidding?_

"Okay. Maybe two years is a long time."

Saber smirked._ Thought so._

Destiny gave him a hard shove on the head. "The next I want your opion, I'll beat it out ya." The giant cat gave her a snarl which earned him a smack on the head. Saber gave a whimper as he lowered his head. "Don't give me any attitude the next time."

Destiny had changed since the day she became part of Death Root. She and Siamon married and now wore her wedding band with Siamon's old dog tags. She even had a growth spurt standing at 6' 6. She wore dark blue jeans, white tank top under a black unbutton down shirt with a bloody red upside down looking symbol like the marines on the back and sandals. Her shoulder length black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She had a few scars though the most noticeable one was the one on her neck fin. Hanging from what appeared to be a old gun belt was her Wologan which were similar to Kuro's weapons but were strapped to the lower arms and had the ability to copy any sword's fighting style making it ten times more powerful.

The silver thought back to only a few days when she and Siamon were getting to ready to leave for a mission.

**-Flashback-**

_"How long will this one take us?" Destiny asked her husband._

_"Not very long." Siamon replied giving his wife a wink. "I know how you get if it's a long one."_

_"You should talk, Iron Shark. We weren't even in our room five seconds before you-,"_

_Siamon hushed her with a kiss. "Didn't we agree no outside bedroom talk?" He asked._

_Destiny blushed some as she nodded wrapping her arms around him. "Well you are."_

_"Only because you know how to stir that part of me." He said with a light growl._

_"Great! You guys are still here." Endo said popping up behind the two like he always did. "There's been a change in the mission."_

_"What kind of change?" Siamon asked._

_Endo grinned. "Si buddy, you and Mac are going cause Des needs to go to Kanemeate."_

_Before Destiny could protest Endo merged with the ship. "That's not fair! We've always been a team. Why would Endo suddenly want to split us up?"_

_"Endo has his reasons, Bright Eyes", Siamon said lifting her chin to look her in the eyes. "Anyway it's just for this one mission._

**-End Flashback-**

Now here she was obeying Endo's orders which still didn't make sense to her._ All Endo said was to come here and talk Eric or Gilmore, _she thought. Saber shifted catching her by surprise and she realized the ship they were traveling on was docking. After thanking the ship's captain for his help, they were off.

Kanemeate was a giant of a town and the town's name meant mercenary which was ironic since it was home of the Death Mercenary Guild. The town was a bustling with life as merchants and the families of the mercenaries to the guild went about their daily lives. Built in the middle of the town was a giant geodesic building that was the main base of the guild and behind it was another building which had a slight hotel appearance that was for those of the guild and went by guild building itself was like a giant bar with a giant mission board on side and a stage on the other. A floor up and farther back is the main office to the guild leaders beyond that was another level which is for tournaments that are sometimes held.

The town's people all knew Destiny by her alias and they looked up happy to see her yet surprised to see her. It was known she rarely traveled alone and if she did come it was a messenger for the guild head leaders. She heard their whispers as she rode through the streets, people stepping aside for the sabertooth. "Look it's Lady Silver Blade. Does this mean the leaders are going to be coming?"

Destiny leaned forward to whisper in her friend's ear. "Perhaps we shouldn't have come alone."

Saber rumbled in agreement as they came upon the gates of the guild and after being cleared did they come upon the giant doors of the guild. She slide off Saber's back as one of the guards came smartly to attention. The silver hybrid rolled her eyes. _Great. Another kiss up. How many do we bloody have?_

"Lady Silver Blade, can I do anything to help you with?" He asked.

Destiny gave him a look that sent shivers down his spine. "Do you know if Master Gilmore and Master Elric are about?"

The upper swallowed nervously before answering, "Sir Getalot is away on business."

"And Master Elric?"

Opening the doors revealed what to be a party going on and to be honest that was all the time. The upper scanned the room before pointing to the middle of the room where there was a drinking contest underway. "Master Elric is right over there!"

"Thank you." Destiny turned to Saber. "Now behave till I'm done comducting my business."

Saber gave her a pitiful whine, _I don't wanna._

"I'll be more than happy to watch him," the upper said resting a hand on Saber. "I'm rather good with animals and they like me."

The sabertooth turned his head slightly baring his fearsome teeth causing the man to back off a little. Destiny shook her head as she left the pair heading toward the table.

Sitting at the table downing a mug of grog was a giant of a Viking. He stood 11' 7 with a big bushy white handle bar moustache and a wide muscular build. He wore heavy battle armor, spiked shoulder and hip guards, a big chest plate and arm guards. From the skins of animals he wore tight leather shorts, loin cloth, fur cloak and fur boots. On his head he wore a horned Viking helmet that had a nose guard. When Destiny first met him, she was intimidated by his fearsome appearance but soon they became fast friends.

"Greetings Eric." She said with a nod.

Eric Von Elric looked and laughed a laugh that shook the floor. "Dohhohohoho Why young Silver Blade long time no see."

She smiled giving a light chuckle. "It has been a while since my last visit and that was just after my honeymoon."

"Heard it and the wedding were both eventful." Eric said with a hearty laugh.

"Not likey Iron Shark and I will forget either. Root said you needed to see me about something."

Eric gave a laugh as he stood up and motioning her to follow. "Come, come." He led the way through the back halls to his office and motioned for to sit which she obiliged. The Viking sat behind a giant desk that tons of papers sitting on it. "So when did you last speak to Endo?"

"A few days before Siamon and Mac left on a mission. Endo didn't say much to me and you know how he is at times."

Eric smiled. "Endo came up with a group that he is calling DBAS and they're going to specialize in assassinations, interrogation, stealth and undercover work."

"What does DBAS stand for?" Destiny asked.

"I asked that and Endo said not to worry, that you would probably come up with the appropiate name for it."

_Of course he would. The baka! Wouldn't surprise me if he wants me to be part his little group either. _Eric suddenly handed Destiny a stack of folders. "What are these?"

"Potential candidates for the team...that aren't part of the guild." Eric said with a smile.

Destiny counted about thirty some odd folders and sighed. "So Endo and you want me to join this team as well."

"Dohhohohoho Who said about joining?" Eric placed a hand on the desk and pointed a finger at her. "We want you to lead it!"

**Talk about surprises. Will Destiny accept the offer or will she turn it down? As always Read and Review.**


	3. The Answer Is

**Chapter 3: The Answer Is...**

Destiny felt like someone had knocked the air out of her. Had she heard that right? Endo wanted her to lead? "He's joking right?" She asked as she stared at the tightly gripped folder in her hands.

"Nope." Eric replied. "He said he wanted you to be the leader."

"B-B-But I'm not leader material! Endo knows how I am at times!"

Eric carefully shifted his attention to the Den Den Mushi that was hid behind a stack of papers. The mushi was on so Endo was easily hearing everything. "So what do you say? Will you lead the group?"

Destiny was on her feet, slamming the folders onto the chair. "Endo actually thinks I'm going to lead this little group of his?! Well, I'll tell you this, he can get someone else to do it cause I'm not!"

Eric wasn't surprised that she reacted like this and even Siamon had warned Endo that Destiny may not accept his generous offer. The Viking decided to try persuading her. "Endo chose you for good reason."

Destiny glared at her friend, "Which is what?"

"You've been with Death Root for two years and during that time you've shown the potential and the skills needed to lead this group." Eric explained. "Yes, Endo thought and had considered more experienced candidates but they lacked what you seem to have."

The silver hybrid looked at Eric in curiousity and to him, it seemed like she was considering the offer. "And what would that be?"

Eric swallowed. "...Uhm...well, Endo didn't really say..."

Destiny growled, she knew why and anger flashed in her eyes. "Endo only chose me because of Siamon, that's why! That's the only real reason he would consider me cause I'm his best friend's wife! I'm surprised he didn't considered Shenna for this."

"You mean you didn't know?" Eric asked surprised.

"Didn't know what?"

"Destiny, Shenna vanished about two weeks ago."

She was shocked at the news as she leaned up against the wall. Shenna was her best friend and she couldn't understand why the other girl didn't say anything to her unless...Destiny blinked. _Shenna and Gunner wouldn't have run off, would they?_Gunner was Axe and Niri's only son and Destiny was the only one who knew about their relationship. It was no secret that Axe and Endo hated each other's guts and if those two ever learned about their children dating. _Man, all hell would break loose._

Eric keep his eyes on his friend and grew concerned, knowing that Destiny and Shenna were close like sisters and her reaction to the news worried him. The Viking rose from his seat and went to her. "Perhaps it would be best if you were shown to you quarters and there you can think about things."

"My answer is still the same, Eric." She said. "I will not lead this group of Endo's."

"Either way, you need to rest. Why don't you go downstairs and relax. Then after while I'll see that your are shown to your quarters here. Sound good?"

The thought of a beer sounded good and maybe she could also find a poker game to get in. "Yeah, it does."

Eric smiled as he escorted her out of the office. "That's my little warrior," Eric said with a chuckle. "Now go and have some fun." Once Destiny had gone did he hurry back to his desk to check in with Endo. "Endo, you still there?"

"Eric, Destiny's quarters have a private mushi?" Asked a deep rough voice.

Eric blinked. _Destiny said Siamon was on a mission. What's is he doing there? _"It does. Do you think-,"

"Give me the number and wait till you hear from me."

**--**--**

Destiny was feeling confused and hurt as she sat in a corner table drinking a beer. _How could Shenna just go and do something so...reckless. Shan must be going nuts though Endo is already there. Surprised he managing to stay calm. Mother would go ballistic if it had been any of us. _It was then she heard a familiar song being sung.

_Shave his belly with a rusty razor_

_Shave his belly with a rusty razor_

_Shave his belly with a rusty razor_

_Early in the morning!_

A wild grin spread across her face as she rose and looked toward a lively table where the occupants were drinking, laughing and singing to their heart's content as some played traditional musical instruments depending on their heritage. Destiny went over to the group joining in their song as they sang the last verse.

_That's what we do with a drunken sailor_

_That's what we do with a drunken sailor_

_That's what we do with a drunken sailor_

_Way hay and up she rises_

_Way hay and up she rises_

_Way hay and up she rises_

_Early in the morning!_

_Way hay and up she rises_

_Way hay and up she rises_

_Way hay and up she rises_

_Early in the morning!_

The group howled, whistled and cheered among the stamping of feet and clapping of hands. "That's was more livier then usually, me lads!" laughed a brassy voice. "Should we sing it again?"

"Oi, you ol' drunken sea dog!" Destiny called in a slight accent. "Sing a more livier tune that would be more fitting!"

"Who said?! By thunder, step forward you scallywag!"

Destiny stepped out from the crowd. "I said it, you drunken knee knocker of Chum Chucker! What are you going to do about it?"

Standing on the table was a man with thick red hair with a beard and moustache of the same color. He stood 4' 2 with thick muscled arms that were thick with hair, a broad and somewhat short nose and grey-blue eyes. He wore patched loose fitting brown dyed pants, red suspenders over a light blue button down shirt with rolled up sleeves and heavy black boots. Hearing her bold challenge, he turned to face her holding up his meaty fists. "Why I'll knock yer teeth out yer mouth!" He said.

"Will ya now," Destiny replied. "That'll be the day the good Father Paul gives up his sinful ways."

Roars of laughter erupted from the whole group at that. The dwarf laughed till he had tears in his eyes. "That's me girl!"

"She be your daughter alright, Jon!" someone laughed.

Jon was the leader of the group known as The Wild Boys and they were indeed a wild bunch. Not much was none about them but they had a knack for getting information for the guild though they weren't part of the Death Mercenary Guild but they were always welcomed no matter what. The day they walked into the guild, Jon took a immediate shine to Destiny and in front of the whole guild declared her as his "daughter". No one really knew why he did though the strongest argument was because Jon and his wife, Maggie had no children of their own.

"Well now," Jon said. "What does my darling daughter wish to hear?"

"Salty Dog." Destiny said with a laugh.

"You heard her, lads." Jon boomed out.

The very floor shook from the stamping on feet as the whole group sang out with great gusto and pride on the old pirate's song. By the time they reached the song's end the whole room had joined in. A few more songs were sung, few more mugs of grog and beer were downed before Destiny managed to find a good poker game to join.

**--**--**

It was late into the night before Destiny retired to her quarters feeling quite satisfied having won the whole poker game much to the dismay to the players. She was overwhelmed when she saw her quarters which in a way was like apartment. The bedroom was huge and the bed was probably the biggest she had ever seen. _Si would nearly die if he saw how big these bed is. I wonder if this one is bigger then Mac and Elsa's?_It didn't take much for her mind to come up with some rather nasty thoughts which she quickly dismissed. She really began to miss Siamon. Destiny nearly jumped when the Den Den Mushi on the nightstand began ringing.

"Hello?" Destiny answered wondering who in their right mind would be calling at such a time at night.

"Took your time, woman. I was beginning to wonder if you had someone else with you."

Destiny was surprised. "Tetsu?!"

"Who else would be calling you?"Siamon asked.

"So you and Mac finished the mission?"

"The mission was child's play. I was just glad to be done with it!"

Destiny recognized his tone and she gave a small sigh. "Mac giving you advise again?"

"Like I need it! I swear that over stuffed animal does it to aggravate me!"

Destiny gave a small chuckle. "Well it could be worse."

"How?"There was a small pause and Destiny knew Siamon immediately figure it out. "Woman, that wasn't funny!"

"You know Endo would. Look what he did after I became part of Death Root."

Siamon gave a frustrated sigh. "Did you have to remind me? I really don't need to remember...those posters."

"Oh, really?" Destiny snorted. "If I remember correctly..."

"Are you trying to give me a problem here?!"

"No, not really." Destiny said using her oh so innocent voice. "Uhm...Si, I might be...a little late coming home."

"Oh? Has something come up?"

"In a way, it has,"

"Bright Eyes, what's wrong? You sound upset."

"Endo has come with a group he's calling DBAS and...Si, I can't do it!"

"Des, listen to me. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly, okay. Now start at the beginning." Siamon said.

Destiny told her husband what Endo wanted her to do and what Eric had said about it. "I know Endo only chose me because I was married to you," she said begining to cry some. "You're the second in command of Death Root and you're his best friend."

"Bright Eyes, did I ever tell you about what Shan did?"

"Shan?" Destiny blinked. "I-I don't think you did. Why does this have to do with me?"

"Just listen me and I think you'll understand."Siamon told Destiny about the time Shan had stepped up as Death Root's second leader when he, Endo, Razz, Mac, Meku and Mars were captured during the battle at Enies Lobby. He didn't leave one thing out as Destiny sat there listening. Shan had formed Second Death after recruiting Eric, some of Eric's crew and Gilmore, how she started Death Root on the road to lots of money due to her getting their name out there. "Shan did things even I never would have dreamed of her doing. The guild wouldn't have come to be if it wasn't for her taking over when we weren't there."

"I always thought..." Destiny swallowed. "Shan was Dark Heart to me, one of the leaders and that was it. I never knew-,"

"Do you see why Endo chose you? Des, you have shown the same qualities as Shan did back then and you're being given the chance."

"Si, I...don't know. I don't think I can-,"

"You can, Bright Eyes!"Siamon said. "I"ve seen those qualities in you and believe me, you can. Remember the first time you and Shen went out with Endo and me on that small mission? Shen got in trouble and we couldn't get to her but you did. You wouldn't let her get hurt and then...there was us."

Destiny closed her eyes feeling her heart quicken as old memories came back. "Si, that was...our first time...together."

The mushi was silent and she knew he remembered it as well. "I know, Bright Eyes. I haven't forgotten it nor the fact that you didn't abandon me when I told you to save yourself. When you came back and risked your own life to save me, I thought you were stupid and reckless, but..."Siamon paused. "You proved me wrong. I couldn't believe the courage and strength I saw that day. Destiny, this is your chance to prove what you can do. Are you so willing to let it slip by?"

"There are times I could be gone for weeks." She said. "You would get lonely."

"I could make sure you have a private mushi to take with you." Siamon said. "Endo would want me to check on you at times."

"Si, do you believe I can really do this, to be...Death Blade's leader?"

"I'm positive as the day I asked you to be my wife." He chuckled. "You chose a good name too."

"So it doesn't sound dumb?"

Siamon laughed. "Endo will love it and it fits. Now go out there and show what a Tragto can do."

Destiny smiled feeling a bit different and more confident. "Tetsu, could you...?"

"I'll tell him, Bright Eyes. I love you, Destiny."

"I love you too, Siamon. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting."The mushi fell silent.

**-The next day-**

"Eric," Destiny called out the moment she entered the guild. "You still in need of a leader?!"

Eric, having already been informed by Siamon of Destiny's decision, decided to play along. "Indeed. I take you're,-"

"I am."

"Wait a minute!" Shouted a gruff voice. "Are you saying there is a new group going to be formed?"

Destiny looked over to see one of the countless troublemakers standing up trying to make impression and swaggered up to Eric. The Viking didn't look impressed. "Was and the position of leader has been filled as you can see."

The man looked at the silver hybrid before he sneered at her. "A woman? A good for nothing woman," he spat at her. "Go back home to your womanly duties and leave the real leadership to us men."

The words had barely left his mouth when Destiny slugged him in the face breaking his nose then kicking his legs out from under him. She stood over him glaring. "Don't you ever speak to me in such a manner."

There was shouting as the man's friends leaped to their feet and started going for their weapons when Eric's voice boomed out, "THAT'S ENOUGH YOU SCROUVY CURS!" The man's friends cowered at the sight of a very angry Eric who had drawn his weapon which was was ten feet long and enough to frighten anyone. Destiny paled some at the sight of the giant battle axe with its deadly five foot long blade and on the other end was a mace. The room fell silent as Eric turned to Destiny telling her to follow him to his office.

"Eric, I apologize for my-,"

"Forget it." He said as he took his seat. "You had every right to hit him. Now perhaps you would like to look at your candidates for your group?"

"I would." Eric handed her the folders and slowly Destiny went through them. "These ones will do." She said picking out only three folders and handing them to Eric.

Eric looked at the folders then at Destiny. "Three? You only picked out three out of about thirty," he said. "Why?"

Destiny smiled at her friend. "Those three are the best if not odd in a way."

Eric looked at the canidates' profiles, reading each one before he shook his head. "You certainly have a interesting judge of character. Surely you will find others besides these three?"

Destiny nodded. "I have a few others in mind but I have to go and visit my brother to see if I can get _Wavecutter._"

"Well then," Eric said cheerfully. "This calls for a tournament."

"A tournament?" Destiny blinked. "Why?"

"There is no way you can go on this adventure without some help. Am I not right?"

Destiny knew Eric was right besides she had never seen any of the guild tournaments though she knew Siamon and the other Death Root members had. She was eager and curious to how they were held. "So how long can you get one ready?"

Eric laughed, "By this afternoon if you like."

Destiny's eyes widened at the news. "That quickly?!"

"Of course." The Viking said proudly. "You'll be amazed how many eager fighters we can round up after putting up a few posters. I assure you, you will see a tournament like no other."

"I trust you to handle the preparations, old friend." Destiny said as she headed to the door. "Let me know when the tournament shall begin so I can watch it."

"Dohhohohoho I'll personally get you myself."

**--**--**

The supply ship hadn't docked yet when the man jumped from the bow to the dock with graceful ease shocking those who witness his insane move. He stood around 7'8 with long black scraggy hair and a five o' clock shadow. His eyes were the color of honey and he had a very impressive muscular build though he did bear a few scars. He wore only loose fitting black jeans held up by a studded leather belt and he was bare footed. As he walked the streets of Kanemeate, he caught the attention of a few of the single ladies who admired him and his good looks.

"Now there's a man." Whispered one girl to her friend as the newcomer walked by giving them a friendly nod.

"I know," said the other as she fanned herself with her hand. "He is sexy even if he does have some scars.

The stranger spotted one of the taverns and slipped a hand into his pants pocket feeling the wad of folded up Beli. His stomach growled reminding him it had been awhile since he last ate. _I hope the food is good, _he thought as he headed inside.

The customers inside turned their heads the moment he entered and their eyes followed him as he headed for a corner table way in the back. He gave them all a dark look making them turn away just the owner came to take his order. "Steak, medium rare and a bottle of rum." He said.

"Yes, sir." the owner hurried off then returned a few moments later with the rum.

Having nodded his thanks, the stranger opened the bottle taking a healthy swig before looking around. His eyes fell upon a poster that was by him and he got up to look at it.

**DEATH MERCENARY GUILD**

**TOURNAMENT**

**3pm. Today.**

**Any and all fighters are encouraged to participate in today's tournament. Fighters must arrive an hour before the starting time.**

Honey colored eyes seemed to glow as he grinned. "A fighting tournament, eh? Sounds like fun."

**--**--**

Elsewhere in town, a hooded cloak figure walked through the busy market place with a creepy looking wooden doll sitting on the person's shoulder. The two were strangely enough carrying on a conversation.

"Hey, you have admit it was cool." The doll said with a slight giggle.

"How about we dye his hair stripped the next time?" The cloaked person said.

The doll laughed wildly from excitement. "Lets, lets!" He said before spotting the poster. "Looky."

His companion stopped to read before giggling. "Sounds like it's going to fun."

"You going to enter?"

"Sure, why not. I like having a good fight."

"Fighty, fighty, fighty", the doll sang out as they headed toward the guild.

**Destiny has accepted the position as the group's leader thanks to Siamon's encouraging words. The tournament has been announced and soon the fights shall begin. Who are the two mysterious strangers who seem interested in the tournament? Get ready for a interesting tournament, folks. As always, Read and Review.**


	4. A Tournament of Surprises, Part 1

**Chapter 4: A Tournament of Surprises, Part 1**

Destiny had just stepped out of the guild building when there was quite a commotion and she looked to the large gathering that was off to her left. Curious, she hurried over making her through the eager and excited crowd. In the center surrounded by fifteen men was a 5' 6 tall woman with a slight Asian appearance with slightly short spiky strawberry-blonde hair. She wore what looked like a black leather type body suit with small bell bottom pants that hugged her butt and a top that looked like a sport bra. The back was open showing her spine and ribs'; connecting the top to the pants was diamond shaped studded belts that criss-crossed over her stomach. She even wore open toed short heel boots.

_There's no way she can possibly take them all on, _Destiny thought.

Before the silver could even interfere, the woman moved with incredible speed taking her opponents out left and right. The fight was over in less then a minute and Destiny along with rest of the spectators were looking at the woman in disbelief and total awe. As the crowd began to move off the woman turned to find the silver hybrid staring at her.

"You want to challenge me as well, shark?" She asked moving her hand toward the coiled whip that was on her right hip.

"No challenge," Destiny answered. "But something better."

"Really and what would that be?"

"As a member to Death Blade."

The woman stared at Destiny before she began laughing. "So which one of these pathetic excuses of a man is your friend?"

"Excuse me?" Destiny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Or is your group's leader hiding nearby watching while he sends you to do his recruiting," the woman said as she scanned the area.

It was Destiny's turn to laugh which made the other look at her strangely. "You think I was sent by someone," she said. "I was sent by no one except myself, Silver Blade."

"Silver Blade," the woman said looking hardly impressed. "I heard you're the Guild Head's lackey."

"What did you just say?!"

"You heard me," the woman replied. "They send you here when they need something done. Just like a dog that is trained to fetch. Is that what you are, shark? Are you their trained dog?"

Destiny saw red. Who was this woman who dared to insult her? She clenched her fists tight, fighting back the urge to unleash her fury upon the other as she closed her eyes taking deep slow breaths. She did the one thing she had never truly ever done, Destiny turned and walked away. She heard the other calling her a coward and running away like the whipped dog she was. It was so hard to walk away but Siamon told her there were times to fight and times to walk away and these were one of those times.

**--**--**

"So you tell Eric that you accepted the position?" Siamon asked the moment he answered the mushi.

"I did. Did you tell Endo?"

"Not until this morning since he was...uhm, busy yesterday."

Destiny was no fool. "Shan and he were..."

"Don't even say it!"

"How far did you get before you...?"

"Blast it, woman!" Siamon said. "I told you not to say it!"

"I didn't," Destiny said. "Besides I'm not the one with my mind in the gutter."

"Are you accusing me of being peverted?!"

Destiny cracked a small mischievous grin. Oh, he was asking for it now. "Let me think," she said. "I would have to say..."

"Woman..."

"You are!"

Siamon's outburst was a mixture of curses and wild stutters to which Destiny ended up laughing at. She pictured her spouse's face which would be scarlet red from blushing so badly. Siamon was never the one to blush or even act romantic any way till Destiny came into his life.

"You should talk," Siamon said.

"Wha...what?!" Destiny stopped laughing.

"Oh, got your attention did I," Siamon said with a chuckle.

"Are you accusing me of something, Tetsu?"

"Don't tell me you forgot? You're very naughty yourself."

"What does that mean?" Destiny asked.

Siamon gave a chuckle knowing he got her full attention now. "Where should I begin?"

_He wouldn't. He really wouldn't..._

"Late night training in the gym a week after you became part of the team."

"That was your fault!" Destiny's face was flush in color as images flashed through her mind.

"My fault?! How is it my fault?"

"You had...no, correction tried to teach me how to get free of strangle hold or something like that," she said. "Only that didn't happen."

"I couldn't help it my hands had a mind of there own."

"That sounds like an excuse Endo would use!"

"Well, you certainly aren't innocent, Bright Eyes," Siamon said. "Do you recall the night I was on watch duty?"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe? Hell, woman you're lucky we weren't caught!"

"I was cold, Si." Destiny said.

Silence followed and she grew concerned, fearing she had upset Siamon.

"I want you...so badly, woman." Siamon said with a slight growl.

Destiny's heart raced knowing their little game had now turned into a need of want and desire. Being only apart for a few days had affected them something she had never even thought about. They had always been together for missions and even if she had to go Kanemeate it wasn't very before she returned back home. She felt ashamed of herself for teasing Siamon especially when she was missing him as well.

"Oh, Tetsu," she said. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you just as badly, Bright Eyes." His voice was becoming emotional as if he too realized their little game had suddenly become. Siamon was quiet for a few moments. "I...need to go, Des I have things to do."

"I understand. Si, I love you."

"I know and I love you too."

Destiny lay on her bed feeling miserable and lonely.

**Later that day...**

The tournament was well underway when Destiny joined Eric in the more private area. "Thought you said, you would come a get me," she grumbled as she took her seat.

"We had some trouble earlier that needed my attention." Eric said.

"Oh?" Destiny looked at him.

"I received word that there was a disagreement between to of the fighters." The Viking said. "A fighter going by the name of Sea wolf and a female fighter who remains unknown but they caused a pretty good uproar."

_Sea wolf...why does that seem so familiar to me?_ Destiny thought. "So were they removed from the tournament?"

Eric shook his head. "No, I allowed them to fight." The Viking gave a whistle. "Their opponents didn't stand a chance and were knocked out the ring in a minute. There's another good fighter who ended her fight very fast, knocked her opponent out with one punch."

"Her name?"

"Puppeteer."

"That's a strange name," the silver muttered as she turned her attention back to last first round match just as it came to an end. "So how many are left?"

"We had about three hundred starting out in the elimination fight," Eric said. "Out of that fight a hundred advanced to the first round matches. We still have the second and third round to go and then the-,"

"Eric, after this round I'm going to choose who will come with me."

The Viking looked amused. "Oh," he said. "Any particular reason?"

"Just call it a gut feeling." Destiny said leaning back in her chair.

Before the second round began, Eric had the remaining fifty contenders gather on the tournament floor where addressed them. "Silver Blade has asked me to inform you that the winners of this round will be hand picked by her to become part of Death Blade." The crowd and fighters began murmuring and talking among themselves. "Fighters, prepare for your next match!"

**--**--**

Once off the tournament floor, the one called Puppeteer moved to a dark corner where she knelt down to the wooden doll sitting on the floor. There was a reason she keep the doll out of sight especially if one got a really good look at it. The doll was a one foot tall with shaggy dirty blonde hair, big eerie blue eyes and a mouth full of sharp shark like teeth. He wore a white shirt with torn sleeves, purple short overalls, white socks and black shoes. Lying next to him was a two foot battle axe. "Guess who's here, Malice?"

The wooden doll called Malice looked her, "Who?"

"You're supposed to guess!"

"Don't wanna guessie," Malice said as he rolled his eyes around.

Puppeteer sighed. "Fine, I tell you. Silver Blade."

Malice jump to his feet with a wild insane gleam in his eyes as he cackled madly. "Really, really, really? Where is she? Where, where, where?!"

"Hey, Puppeteer! You're up!"

"Okay," she said before turning back to her strange companion. "Stay here till I'm done, Malice."

"I wanna have fun." whined Malice.

"Malice, just stay here," Puppeteer said with a sharp tone before hurrying off to her match.

Malice looked around before he picked up his axe and giggled. The wooden snuck off through the shadows.

**--**--**

The crowd cheered wildly and Destiny was staring wide eyed. In the ring was the woman she had seen earlier in the day, the one who had insulted her. The cheers quickly turned to boos and jeers as the woman ended her fight in two seconds.

"That was unexpected," Eric said.

"Not really," Destiny said. "I saw her fight earlier as she's...rather impressive."

Eric glanced at his young friend in curiosity and was about to speak when one of the guards appeared. The guard whispered something to which the co-guild leader nodded to. "Excuse me, Silver Blade." He said getting up. "I'm needed at the moment."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you won't miss much." The silver said.

After Eric left, Destiny decided to stretch. The silver had barely gotten out of her chair when it splintered. Destiny whirled around knocking the aside as she seized hold of her attacker and held him up. "What the-," Blue eyes widened in total shock. "Malice?!"

"The blood's rushing to my head," Malice moaned as Destiny held him upside by his right leg.

"Malice, you're made out of wood!"

"I am?"

Destiny's left eye twitched. "Yes!"

The wooden doll was silent for a long moment before laughing. "So it is true you do learn something new every day."

Destiny mentally slapped her forehead.

"Malice, where's Shen?" Destiny asked.

**"Puppeteer vs. Sea wolf!"**

"Ohno," Destiny looked down at the ring where the mysterious hooded 'Puppeteer' stood and then 'Sea wolf' entered which caused the silver to panic. "Ah hell! I got to stop this."

"Where's the fun in that," Malice said.

Ignoring him, Destiny turned and took off running.

"You-could-have-dropped-me-first!" Malice said as his head bounced off her leg as she ran.

**-Down in the ring-**

Sea wolf stood staring his opponent before he sniffed the air. _That scent...I know that scent._ "Before we fight," he said. "I want you to remove your hooded cloak."

"Why?" Puppeteer asked.

"I want to see if you are who I think you are," replied Sea wolf.

The cloak fell away revealing an attractive young woman that was 5' 10 with green eyes, blonde hair with purple strips that was an inch past her shoulders. She wore a tight black shirt, white lab that had spray painted pictures and words along with different colors on it, long baggy jeans held up with a regular belt and sandals.

"I thought it was you...Shen," Sea wolf said. "It's been a long time."

Shen Ordam looked at man trying to remember him. "Where have we met before?"

Sea wolf nodded. "It was back when I was a pirate," he said.

"VAN, STAND DOWN!!!"

They looked as Destiny entered the ring with a very dizzy Malice now in her arms. Shen seeing her best friend waved as she smiled happily. "Hey! How's it going?"

"What are you doing here Shen," Destiny said going up to the girl and handing over Malice.

"Nothing, but you know a Tragto always needs an Ordam by their side."

"Destiny, we have a problem!"

Destiny and Shen looked to see the losers of the tournament gathering along with the other fighters who had yet to fight and they didn't look happy. Van gave a low growl as he moved back toward his former crewmate.

"Van," Destiny said. "Don't." She walked past him facing the angry mob. "All of you back off."

"Who says we should, ya lousy bitch!"

Destiny narrowed her eyes as the man whose nose she broke came forward with a gun in his hand. "So you came back for more, eh?"

"That I did and I brought my group and our friends," he said. "We want our revenge."

"Revenge? You entered this tournament for revenge," Shen said.

"Shut up and die!"

Gunfire rang out drowning out Destiny's screamed Shen's name. The bullets never reached Shen as Van shielded her, transforming to his lycan form using his Tekkai Hei. Bullets bounced off his now iron massed form and the mob fell back. Van looked at them before letting loose a furious roar.

"_Wanizame Kaynon!"_

The silent crowd let loose a wild roar of approval as Destiny sent the attacker and half of the mob back from her attack. The guards at the tournament looked at one another unsure what to do. This had never happened before.

"Go get Master Elric," shouted the senior guard. "Before this gets out of hand!"

**--**--**

"Master Elric! Master Elric!!!!"

Eric was just coming back when a guard came running fear reflecting in his eyes. The Viking grew concerned. "What is it?"

"Lady Silver Blade and the fighters, Puppeteer and Sea wolf...they're fighting off a mob!"

"What's that," Eric said.

The guard having regained his breath some told of what had happened. He had no sooner finished when someone moved from behind Eric causing the young man to quake in his boots as he looked upon the masked wearing man. Beads of sweat ran down his face as Iron Shark gave a growl, his eyes seemed to shine as his pupils. The guard had heard rumors and plenty of whispers that Silver Blade was the wife of Iron Shark and right there and then, he knew it were true.

Eric knew Siamon was about to loose it and he dismissed the guard who was more the happier to leave. No sooner had the guard left another person moved from behind Eric holding an upset Siamon back.

"Si, this is her group," Endo said as Shan stood behind her husband nodding in agreement. "You can't hold her hand anymore...even if my daughter is on it."

Siamon knew Endo was right but right now he wanted to protect Destiny. She was everything to him and the thought of loosing her, well it scared him.

"I'm going to have a real long talk with Shenna..." Shan started to walk away. "Si, tell us when it's finished. Endo, let's find a spot to grab our wayward daughter when she's done so she doesn't try to run or hide."

Endo smirked as he followed her. "Yes, honey."

Siamon after a few moments hurried toward the tournament with Eric right behind him.

**-Back to the fight-**

_"One Fish!"_

_"Kure-n Kikku!"_

_"Rankyaku 'Korou'!"_

Destiny, Shen and Van were really showing the strength of their abilities. The mob that once wanted blood suddenly wanted to get away and some tried. Only to find themselves facing the mysterious woman fighter.

She smiled at them, fingers caressing the whip at her hip. "Leaving the pppparrrrty so soon?"

Destiny caught movement from the corner of her eye and she blinked when she saw who it was. "You have no reason to be part of this." she said to female fighter the moment she was to her.

"You're right but I love a good fight," she said.

"I think we won," Van said as the last fighter dropped.

Destiny shook her head. "We won the first round, old friend." She nodded to the large number who had yet to challenge them. "And looks like round two is soon to begin."

"Good." Shen cracked her knuckles. "I still need some crack some skulls!"

Van shook his head, "You're crazy, girl."

Shen flashed a smile at the lycan next to her. "Proud of it too!"

Destiny roared with laughter. "You know, this does remind me of something."

"Oh," Van looked at her. "What would that be?"

A grin spread across her face, a grin that was easily recognized to Van and Shen. "Eneis Lobby," she said recalling the story of the legend battle. "Van, you may want to-,"

"Way ahead of you." The lycan reverted back to human form. "Des, permission to use my teachers' moves?"

"Granted but don't kill anyone. Shen?"

"You're a buzz kill at times," Shen said but agreed.

The silver shifted her attention to their new companion. "I didn't catch your name."

"Name's Min and I have no problems with that."

"Good. Now let's teach this bunch a lesson."

**I was going to write the other half of the fight in this chapter but it would have made way too long and I really didn't want to write another long chapter. The next chapter will finish up the tournament and will also be the beginning of the first arc. So Read and Review!**


	5. A Tournament Of Surprises, Part 2

**Chapter 5: A Tournament of Surprises, Part 2**

Siamon and Erik arrived to see the remaining fighters getting ready to rush Destiny and the others. It was hard for Siamon not to charge out onto the floor and take out the remaining threat. He knew even if he did that Destiny would never forgive him and that was something he didn't want. Siamon could only stand by and watch, worrying at the same time. _Be careful, Bright Eyes, _he thought.

**--**--**

"Hey Shen," Destiny said keeping her eyes on the fighters. "You up for some fun?"

The blonde and violet hair grinned knowing her best friend had a plan in mind. "We always have fun. Don't we, Malice?"

"Yep, yep, yep!" Malice giggled madly. "What's the plan, plan, plan?!"

The silver chanced a glance at Shen a wild grin on her face. "How about 'U hit 'em high,I'll hit 'em low' ?"

Shen burst out laughing. They had spent a lot of time working and perfecting this attack and now they could finally use it. Destiny strapped her wologans on just as Shen reached into her lab coat. Speed and timing was everything and it was something that Destiny and Shen were experts at.

_"Hitonami Tsuppari!"_

Destiny thrusted her wologans into the hard packed dirt floor pushing her weapons forward with great strength and speed causing the floor to explode. Rock and dirt showered down at their opponents and screams of pain filled the air also blinding them. Shen followed up within a millisecond of her friend's attack. Throwing some thirty or so specially whittled wooden spikes high into the air, Shen leaped up and spinning like a top, sent those spikes straight at their now blinded opponents.

_"Dart Board!"_

_"Rankyaku 'Shuriken'!"_

Destiny blinked at the speed Van had used to follow Shen's attack. Screams literally filled the air as Van and Shen's combined attacks hit their targets. The dust began to clear as Min prepared to follow up with her attacks. The moment she could see who was left, Min was on the move.

_"Spinning Whip!"_

Min began spinning around cracking her whip around striking fighters either in the chest or on their legs as they came at her. She was a one woman wrecking crew as she followed up with one attack after another. Destiny, Van and Shen watched in awe before Destiny winced on one of Min's attacks.

"Ouch," she said. "That guy is gonna feel that for awhile."

Shen giggled. "She made that guy piss himself!"

"Damn," Van said with a shake of the head. "I hope there's a hospital or something cause those guys are going to need it."

**--**--**

Siamon was overwhelmed by how fast Destiny's group ended the whole thing. He knew Destiny and Shen had done some training but when did they find the time to do that? He made a mental note to talk to his wife later about it but first, he had to go and find Endo and Shan.

"Erik, say nothing to my wife about Endo, Shan or me even being here."

"You wish to surprise her," Erik said knowing how deep of a bond Siamon and Destiny had for one another.

"Yes, I do," Siamon answered as he took one more look at Destiny his heart swelling with pride before he left.

**--**--**

Destiny led her small group off the tournament floor as the wild cheers echoed all around them. Fighters who had not challenged them allowed them to pass, their eyes averting any and all eye contact, their sudden fear clearly readable. Erik was waiting for them and he laughed heartily as he congratulated them.

"You certainly know how to pick them," the Viking said to Destiny.

"They're the best and their skills proved it." Destiny said proudly.

"Indeed." Erik said. "Now come let us and celebrate with your new found companions."

"I'll pass on the celebrating, Erik," Destiny said. "I'm not really in the celebrating mood." She then headed off wanting to be alone.

Van seeing Destiny like this had started to follow only to have Shen stop him. "She wants to be alone, Van."

The lycan looked at the young woman his honeye colored reflecting his concern for his former crew mate. "Should we really leave her alone?" He asked.

"She probably went back to Death Root like the train dog she is," Min said with a smirk.

The words had barely left her mouth when Shen whirled around and slammed her into the wall, pinning her there. "What did you just say," Shen said angrily.

Min tried to free herself but discovered the younger woman was a lot stronger then she looked. "She's is said to be their lackey," Min said. "That's what I heard and it appears to be true."

Shen's green eyes flashed as she slapped Min across the face...hard. "How dare you say that about my best friend! Destiny is no lackey nor a dog, she's a equal member to Death Root itself and if ever say anything bad about her or even Death Root I kill you. Got it?!"

Min nodded. Satisfied, Shen turned and without a word walked off. She wondered who was jerk who started the whole mess. She knew one thing once she found out who it was, she was going to so kick their ass.

"Stop right there, young lady!"

Shen gulped as her eyes grew wide and slowly she turned to the direction the voice had come from.

**--**--**

Destiny laid on Saber's back as the saber tooth padded up the path that lead to the guild member's living quarters before switching onto the upper path which lead to her quarters. She keep her eyes closed trying not to think at the moment about how much she missed Siamon. Their little game from earlier make ache for him. Saber came to a stop before laying down and Destiny slid from his back.

"I'll see you in the morning," the silver said as she gave the saber tooth a affectionate hug.

Once inside she leaned against the door and started to cry. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and a deep rough yet surprising gentle voice whisper in her ear, "Bright Eyes, why are you crying?"

_It can't be! It just can't be! _She turned around and through blurry eyes she found herself looking into golden eyes that were full of concern. It was! It really was... "Siamon!" Destiny threw her arms around him tears flowing more freely.

Siamon held his wife close to him rubbing her back. "Des, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him. "I just missed you so much."

"I missed you too," The second in-command of Death Root kissed her deeply and passionately. "In more ways then one."

Destiny gave a small "eep" as Siamon scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal style to the bedroom where he placed her on the bed. She smiled as he laid next to her wrapping his arms around her. They stared lovingly at one another before Siamon kissed her lightly on the lips but Destiny knew was he planning and placed a hand behind his head, returning his kiss with hungry passion.

Siamon was panting for breath the moment their lips parted. "Oh you wild beauty," he said.

"You like?" She asked with coy smile.

He grinned as he removed his shirt throwing it to some random part of the room. "I like very much." He said leaning down to kiss her again.

**--**--**

Shen gave a nervous smile when she saw her mother who was standing with her arms folded and tapping her foot then she spotted her father. "Daddy," she squealed with excitement as she hugged her father.

Endo smiled lovingly at his daughter. "There's my little sprout," he said with a affectionate pat on Shen's head. "Are you okay?"

Shan immediately saw where this was heading and gave her husband a smack in the head before pulling him back behind her so she could address their daughter. "Shenna, you have some explaining to do," The violet haired Death Root doctor said.

"About what?" Shen asked trying to play innocent and cute.

Shan gave her a level stare with a raised eyebrow which caused Shen to get really nervous. "Okay okay," she said. "I wanted to get out and fun and joining Des's group seemed like a good idea."

"You mean you knew about DBAS?" Endo looked at his daughter in surprise.

"Not really," Shen admitted sheepishly. "I knew you, mom and Uncle Siamon were talking about something that Destiny was going to be put in charge of something."

"It still doesn't explain why you ran away, young lady." Shan said.

"Cause I knew you weren't going to let me join!"

"That's right," Shan said. "And there's no way I'm letting my daughter get herself hurt."

"Mom, I won't get hurt," Shen said.

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Destiny will be-,"

"Shenna, I said no!"

"Mom, I'm not a little girl," Shen said nearly ready to cry. "I'm grown up and I can handle the dangerous stuff!"

"Shenna, for the finally time-,"

Finally Endo decided to step in. "Why not test her to see if she's ready?"

**--**--**

Van and Min with Malice were sitting at a table eating and drinking as everyone else celebrated. Van eyed the strangely dressed woman as he drank his pint of beer slightly annoyed that she was part of Destiny's group.

Min sensing him staring looked up at him. "You have a problem or something, " she said in a irritated manner.

"You know if I was you, I drop the cocky attitude." Van said. "Before Shen or even Des really kick your ass."

"Kicky, kicky, kicky!" Malice sang out with a giggle.

"Am I suppose to be scared of Death Root's dog?"

Van slammed his pint down on the table with a angry growl. "You know, I'm sick of you doing this!"

"What's the matter Wolfy? Did I hurt you feelings?"

The lycan slammed his hands on the table as he quickly rose from his chair. "Why you smart mouthed little bitch! If Riptide was around here, he kick your ass from here to all the Blues and back again!"

Min looked at him in sudden curiosity. "Who is this Riptide you speak of?"

Van was surprised. Nearly everyone in the Grand Line knew of the black hybrid, the son of "Sawtooth" Arlong. Riptide was more known because the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy declared him and his siblings as the his children. He sat back down giving Min a equal stare in curiousity. "Have you ever heard of a saw shark named Arlong?" He asked.

"He was the tyrant in the East Blue correct?"

Van nodded. "Arlong was also Destiny's and her two brothers, Riptide and Long's father."

"Say what?!" Min almost fell off her chair. "That dog...that is, Destiny is Arlong's daughter?"

"Maybe I should tell you about Destiny," Van said.

**--**--**

Shen was tired and somewhat bruised as she looked for Malice. Though beaten up a little she was happy. She had proved ready to her mother and Shan gave her permission to stay with Destiny's group. The blonde and violet haired girl spotted Malice sitting with Van and Min.

"...Destiny faced Killer Crok and nearly lost her life but she beat him," Van was saying."

"So how did she end up with Death Root then?" Min asked.

"You don't you ask her," Shen said.

Min looked up and her jaw dropped at the sight of Shen's bruises. "What happened to you?!"

"Shenny, who did it?" Malice was all upset and he grabbed his axe. "Tell me, tell me, tell me?!"

Shen picked the wooden doll up and held him. "I'll tell you later promise," she whispered.

"So what did happen to you, Shen?" Van asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I went and found someone to spar with." Shen said as she sat down.

"Well if I didn't know better I would say ol' Jamba or frigging metal nose," Van said with a light chuckle.

"Are they part of the pirate crew you were with?" Min had become very interested Destiny and Van's old crew mates.

Van laughed. "Oh yeah. I can tell you all shorts of stories about the Saw Pirates."

"I have some good ones about Destiny," Shen said with a giggle.

Van and Shen began exchanging tales and soon all four of them were laughing enjoying another's company.

**--**--**

Destiny snuggled against Siamon resting her head on his chest. Siamon grinned as he kissed her on the forehead and wrapping an arm around her. He stroked her hair as they held onto one another contented from their loving making.

"I love you so much, Destiny." Siamon said.

"I love you too," she said.

He shifted so he could look into her beautiful blue eyes and he carressed her cheek. "You're everything I could ever want in a woman. You're the love of my life, my reason for living"

Destiny grew concerned at his words. "Tetsu, why are you saying?"

"Tomorrow you'll be leaving Kanemeate to begin your journey as the leader of Death Blade." Siamon said. "Who knows how long you'll be gone and if something should happen-,"

Destiny pressed her fingers to his lips stopping him. "Let's not talk about such things." She said. "Instead we should focus on the here and now."

"You're right love." Siamon sighed. "Forgive me for being a old worried fool."

"You are no fool, Siamon. You are my husband, my soul mate and the man I love with all my heart."

Hearing those words stirred the love in his heart. "Oh Destiny, my love." He kissed her deeply and passionately as he shifted. Siamon gave her all the love he had for her, their cries of passion growing becoming one as they climaxed. They held tightly onto each other as they drifted off to sleep.

**Well the tournament is done and over with a few surprises along the way. What will Destiny and her group face once they leave Kanemeate? Read and Review. **


End file.
